videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sims
Los Sims es una serie de videojuegos de simulación social, diseñados por Will Wright y desarrollados inicialmente por Maxis y posteriormente por diferentes sellos de Electronic Arts. Siempre son distribuidos por Electronic Arts. Es una de las series de videojuegos más exitosas de todos los tiempos. De hecho, el 6 de abril de 2008, la franquícia consiguió llegar a la asombrosa cifra de 100 millones de videojuegos vendidos en todo el mundoMeristation: "Los Sims venden más de 100 millones de juegos en todo el mundo" y es la franquicia de videojuegos de PC más vendida de la historia. Los videojuegos de esta serie carecen de objetivos definidos (excepto algunas expansiones que introdujeron ese estilo de juego). El jugador crea personajes llamados "Sims" e interactúa con ellos colocándolos en casas y ayudándolos a satisfacer sus estados de ánimo y tratando de cumplir sus deseos (o todo lo contrario). Los jugadores pueden colocar a sus Sims en hogares prefabricados o construirlos ellos mismos. Cada expansión aumenta sucesivamente lo que los jugadores pueden hacer con sus Sims. Historia La franquicia ha ido sumando récords durante los años, como ser el juego más vendido de PC de todos los tiempos, conseguir vender más de 100 millones de juegos en todo el mundo o ser una de las series de videojuegos más influyentes. El 4 de febrero de 2010 la serie cumplió 10 años.ElPais.com: "Los Sims cumplen 10 años" Consiste principalmente en tres videojuegos principales: Los Sims, Los Sims 2 y Los Sims 3, además de varias sagas secuela. Cada uno de estos videojuegos posee expansiones que añaden características, objetos, entre otras cosas. Líneas de juego principales Los Sims Los Sims es el primer videojuego de la serie. Desarrollado por Maxis y publicado por Electronic Arts, fue lanzado para Microsoft Windows el 31 de enero de 2000. El juego usa la proyección isométrica y presenta una simulación abierta de las actividades diarias de una o más personas virtuales ("Sims") en un barrio en los suburbios de SimCity. Siete packs de expansión y cuatro packs de recopilación con contenido exclusivo han sido lanzados para este juego. La versión original ha salido a la venta en diferentes formatos y también han visto la luz varias versiones para múltiples plataformas. Ahí, en el Barrio 1 (renombrado a Ciudad Vieja en Animales a Raudales) se dieron a conocer los Sims más queridos por el público: Elvira, Homero y Casandra Lápida, Roberto e Isabel Novato, la familia Gentil, la señora Traseroajado (Culoprieto en España y en Los Sims 2)... o personajes como los Servos, el Payaso Trágico o los famosos de Superstar. Actualmente, con las salidas al mercado de Los Sims 2 y Los Sims 3, Los Sims está en desuso por los usuarios, ya que tiene muchas restricciones tanto gráficas como de jugabilidad (sin crecimiento, poca personalización, un barrio no abierto (con cargas entre solar y solar), gráficos bidimensionales). Eso sí, los fans de la saga lo recuerdan con gran nostalgia, al ser el primero de todos y tener ese toque especial, que se ha ido perdiendo en sucesoras generaciones, y que le dio Will Wright involucrándose al 100% en el proyecto. El 22 de marzo de 2002 'Los Sims' había vendido más de 6,3 millones de copias en todo el mundo (13 contando sus 3 primeras expansiones),MeriStation: "Los Sims, el juego de PC más vendido de la historia" convirtiéndose en el juego de PC más vendido por aquel entonces. El videojuego original, sus siete expansiones y sus paquetes de recopilación constituyen la primera generación de la serie en PC. Expansiones * Los Sims: Más vivos que nunca (The Sims: Livin' Large) - agosto de 2000 Se añadieron más objetos, acciones y habilidades Sims para relacionarse con los vecinos. También nuevos trabajos y temas de conversación. * Los Sims: House Party (The Sims: House Party) - marzo de 2001 Ahora los Sims pueden realizar fiestas en sus casas, se añaden nuevos objetos de temática fiestera y nuevas ropas, como: un piso de discoteca, una cabina de DJ, estéreos nuevos, un toro mecánico, etc. * Los Sims: Primera Cita (The Sims: Hot Date) - noviembre de 2001 Por primera vez los Sims pueden salir de sus casas, ir al centro de la ciudad, a discotecas, a restaurantes para una cena romántica. * Los Sims de Vacaciones (The Sims: Vacation) - marzo de 2002 Los Sims tienen varios destinos para ir de vacaciones, como son playas, montañas donde hay nieve y bosques para acampar. * Los Sims: Animales a Raudales (The Sims: Unleashed) - septiembre de 2002 Permite a los Sims adoptar una variedad de mascotas y expande el vecindario, en el se pueden construir tiendas, parques etc. * Los Sims: Superstar (The Sims: Superstar) - mayo de 2003 Se añade Ciudad Estudio, una nueva zona donde tus Sims pueden grabar discos, modelar, actuar, relajarse en los balnearios y conocer gente famosa. * Los Sims: Magia Potagia (The Sims: Makin' Magic) - octubre de 2003 Tus Sims pueden usar magia y aprender poderes. Se agrega un barrio mágico. Recopilados * Los Sims: Edición Deluxe (The Sims: Deluxe Edition) - 2002 Incluye Los Sims, Más vivos que nunca, Objetos deluxe y El creador de Los Sims. * Los Sims: Megaluxe (The Sims: Double Deluxe) - 2003 Incluye Los Sims, Más vivos que nunca, House Party, Objetos Megaluxe y El Creador de Los Sims. * Los Sims: Gigaluxe (The Sims: Triple Deluxe) - mayo de 2004 Incluye Los Sims, Más vivos que nunca, House Party, De vacaciones, Objetos deluxe, Objetos megaluxe, Objetos gigaluxe y El creador de Los Sims. * Los Sims: La familia al completo (The Sims: Complete Colection) - marzo de 2006 Incluye las siete expansiones, recopiladas en DVD. Los Sims 2 Es la segunda versión lanzada en España el 15 de septiembre de 2004. La versión original fue desarrollada por Maxis y distribuida por Electronic Arts, aunque las expansiones y packs de accesorios entre 2006 y 2008 los desarrolló The Sims Division. Su mayor novedad es el cambio a los gráficos en tres dimensiones, algo que hace más atractivo al videojuego respecto a la primera parte de la serie. Otra novedad destacada es el crecimiento de los Sims, ya que avanzan de una edad a otra, y mueren pasado un tiempo. También se añade la "genética", es decir, los descendientes se parecerán física y "simológicamente" a sus ascendentes. Los niños crecen (a diferencia de Los Sims, donde no crecían nunca) y pueden convertirse en adultos y, por supuesto, tener hijos. Así, se crean importantes lazos familiares que se suceden generación tras generación. Además, los Sims adolescentes, adultos y ancianos ahora tienen aspiraciones, que juegan un papel muy importante en su vida. Se añade el Panel de Aspiraciones que incluye 8 iconos, 4 de deseos y 4 de miedos del Sim seleccionado, Éstos se eligen al azar cuando se despiertan cada día o cuando se cumplen, pero influye mucho en ellos el conjunto de aspiraciones elegido en el modo Crear un Sim. En el panel también hay un medidor que sube y baja dependiendo de los miedos y deseos cumplidos, aunque baja automáticamente con el paso del tiempo. Si llega a niveles muy bajos, el Sim tendrá verdaderos problemas. Se puede elegir entre varios conjuntos de aspiraciones: romance, familiares, fortuna, popularidad y conocimiento. Los infantes y niños tienen aspiraciones de crecimiento. Los Sims 2 está situado 25 años después del primer juego. Un ejemplo del paso de los años es la familia Gentil (disponible en el cajón de familias en Los Sims 1), que se han instalado en el barrio suburbano "Vista Gentil", de hecho, su árbol genealógico revela la relación con la familia que aparecía en el primer juego. Además, la familia Lápida ha sufrido bastantes cambios: Elvira desapareció misteriosamente (presumiblemente abducida por un ovni), aunque antes de su desaparición ella y Homero tuvieron un nuevo hijo (Alejandro), Casandra ya es adulta y Homero es anciano. Begoña Simblanca (la hija de Roberto e Isabel Novato) está de luto por la pérdida de su marido y tiene que criar a sus dos hijos sola. Y se descubre que Miguel De la Soledad (fallecido en Los Sims 2) es el hermano de Elvira Lápida, así como que Miguel estuvo casado con Mina Caliente. Curiosamente, Mina está extrañamente enamorada de Homero. Por eso se cree que ambas tienen algo que ver con la desaparición de Elvira. Esta versión de Los Sims usa contenido en tres dimensiones, por lo que todo el contenido en Los Sims 2 tuvo que ser creado desde cero. Debido a esto, Los Sims 2 no fue retrocompatible con el contenido de la primera generación de la serie principal. Aun así, algunos objetos fueron replicados del juego original a la secuela por los propios desarrolladores. Para esta versión se repitió la estrategia de lanzar diferentes expansiones que aumentan la variedad del juego. A finales de 2008 Electronic Arts ya había lanzado todas sus 8 expansiones y 9 packs de accesorios. Se creía que "Y sus Hobbies" iba a ser la última expansión, de hecho, EA lo confirmó así, pero a mediados de 2008 lanzaron "Comparten Piso", debido a los retrasos del lanzamiento de Los Sims 3. Puede que por eso mismo, la expansión se enfocó en un nuevo sistema de juego parecido a Los Sims 3: una comunidad vecinal con vecinos controlados por el juego a los que tus Sims pueden visitar. Además, más de 400 objetos de contenido han sido lanzados oficialmente para este juego vía "Los Sims 2 Store". Los Sims 2, todas sus expansiones y packs de accesorios más los 2 packs de recopilación constituyen la segunda generación de la serie principal. Cabe señalar que el desarrollo de esta generación fue trasladado de Maxis a The Sims Division en algún momento durante 2008, con el fin de centrar a Maxis en su próximo proyecto, Spore. En 2008, EA anunció que las ventas de la franquicia (incluyendo todos los juegos de Los Sims 1), superaron los 100 millones de dólares. Expansiones * Los Sims 2 Universitarios (The Sims: University) - marzo de 2005 Tus Sims ya pueden ir a la universidad y hacer una carrera, con la que podrá acceder a distintos trabajos exclusivos. Claro que, para conseguirla deberá estudiar mucho (O incorporarse a una sociedad secreta...). Se añade una nueva edad: Jóven Adulto; las fraternidades, distintos barrios a modo de universidades y la influencia avanzada. * Los Sims 2 Noctámbulos (The Sims 2: Nightlife) - septiembre de 2005 Ahora tu Sim ya puede irse de marcha con sus amig@s a bailotear toda la noche, intentar ligarse a alguien o simplemente presumir de coche. ¡Ya no tendrás que esperar a ningún taxi! * Los Sims 2 Abren Negocios (The Sims 2: Open for Business) - marzo de 2006 ¿Quieres poner a tu Sim a trabajar por su cuenta? Con esta expansión, podrán montarse un negocio en casa o comprar un solar. Vende, compra al por mayor, contrata personal, despídelo si es necesario, fideliza a tus clientes y trátalos bien. Así tu familia Sim conseguirá una buena cantidad de Simoleones... siempre y cuando no vaya a visitarles un ladrón. * Los Sims 2: Mascotas (The Sims 2: Pets) - octubre de 2006 Agrega un nuevo miembro a tu familia. Ahora podrás tener un gato o un perro a quien querer y mimar. Tendrás que domesticarla, ganártela, llevarla a pasear... ¡Y conseguir que no haga pipi en la alfombra! * Los Sims 2 y las Cuatro Estaciones (The Sims 2: Seasons) - marzo de 2007 Con este pack tus Sims podrán disfrutar del cambio de estaciones. Pasarán de un sofocante verano a un frío invierno; de una primavera lluviosa a un otoño lleno de hojas. Lloverá, nevará, granizará, pero no te olvides de ponerlos a buen recaudo ¡O se morirán de un golpe de frío o calor! * Los Sims 2: Bon Voyage (The Sims 2: Bon Voyage) - septiembre de 2007 Lleva a tus Sims de vacaciones: Solo o con la familia, con amigos o con tu pareja. Tendrás para elegir una isla tropical, el lejano Oriente o la montaña y olvídate de la vida rutinaria durante una semana. Aprende bailes típicos, saborea la comida de cada lugar, túmbate en la playa, nada en el mar o descubre lugares secretos. Eso sí, no te olvides de tu mochila y la cámara de fotos para inmortalizar aquellos momentos más divertidos durante el viaje. * Los Sims 2 y sus Hobbies (The Sims 2: FreeTime) - febrero de 2008 Sea como sea, disfruta de los hobbies nunca vistos en Los Sims. Juega a fútbol, baloncesto o rugby, crea tu coche a partir de un montón de chatarra, monta una guardería, aprende ballet o a tocar el violín, moldea figuras de arcilla u observa el cielo con tus prismáticos. Podrás coleccionar un montón de insectos y exponerlos en tu salón. * Los Sims 2 Comparten Piso (The Sims 2: Apartment Life) - septiembre de 2008 Nuestros Sims dejarán su tranquilo vecindario para irse a vivir a un apartamento en la gran ciudad. Son más baratos, pero tendrán que convivir con vecinos de lo más inesperado. Sufrirán el ruido nocturno, se hartarán de oír a los níños gritar y puede que la ropa le acabe oliendo a barbacoa, aunque quizás te enamores y todo valga la pena. Una jugabilidad diferente que te preparará para Los Sims 3. Paquetes de accesorios * Los Sims 2: Decora tu Familia Accesorios (The Sims 2: Family Fun Stuff) - abril de 2006 Añade diversión a tu familia Sim con esta colección totalmente nueva de muebles, ropa y elementos de decoración. Decora sus casas con simpáticos juegos de dormitorio para los niños y renueva el mobiliario del salón a la última. Viste a tus Sims bien conjuntados para que pasen un día inolvidable en familia. Con 60 nuevos accesorios, desde camas castillo hasta replicas marineras, ¡Tus Sims se lo van a pasar a lo grande!. * Los Sims 2: Todo Glamour Accesorios (The Sims 2: Glamour Life Stuff) - septiembre de 2006 Mima a tus Sims con una vida glamurosa, con una colección de muebles lujosos, ropa de moda, y accesorios de decoración extravagantes. Crea lujosas casas amuebladas con las mejores colecciones para dormitorios, salones y comedores. Haz que se fijen en tus Sims al exhibir nuevos vestidos elegantes, conjuntos para la alfombra roja y los estilos más fashion en tu próximo guateque. ¡Tus Sims vivirán la buena vida con 60 nuevos accesorios incluyendo cuadros de pop art, sofás en piezas, una minicadena de alta tecnología, pieles, ¡Y mucho más! * Los Sims 2: Navidad Accesorios (The Sims 2: Happy Holidays Stuff) - octubre de 2006 ¡Dale un toque navideño a tus Sims en estas fechas tan especiales! Endulza las fiestas con esta actualizada colección de geniales accesorios. Decora las casas y jardines de tus Sims con objetos navideños de diferentes partes del mundo y vístelos con ropa especial para estas fechas. Y si tus Sims son buenos, ¡Quizás venga alguien a traerte un regalito! * Los Sims 2: ¡De Fiesta! Accesorios (The Sims 2: Celebration! Stuff) - abril de 2007 Ahora tus Sims pueden celebrar sus fiestas con estilo con esta divertida colección de muebles, ropa fashion para fiestas y elementos decorativos. Viste a tus Sims con elegante ropa de boda para una ceremonia glamurosa al aire libre; decora sus casas y jardines para la fiesta más sensacional, o invita a sus amigos y vecinos para celebrar por la noche una elegante reunión. Organiza las celebraciones más espectaculares con nuevos objetos incluyendo deliciosas tartas, coloridas lámparas de papel, globos, brillantes coronas y mucho más. ¡Sé el anfitrión del evento social más importante de esta temporada con tus Sims! * Los Sims 2: H&M® Moda Accesorios (The Sims 2: H&M Stuff) - junio de 2007 La ropa de H&M llega a nuestros ordenadores de la mano de Electronic Arts, que nos ofrece la posibilidad de diseñar los modelos de nuestros Sims. Vístelos con la ropa que tú vistes y, si tienes Abren Negocios, móntales una tienda H&M decorandola con el mobiliario de la tienda que conoces. Y además, lo que te hará disfrutar (y a tus Sims) de lo lindo: Organiza desfiles de moda por todo lo alto, como verdaderos diseñadores. * Los Sims 2: Jóvenes Urbanos Accesorios (The Sims 2: Teen Style Stuff) - noviembre de 2007 Ofrece a tus jóvenes Sims todo lo que necesiten para expresar su estilo único con Jóvenes Urbanos. Ahora los Sims más modernos estarán encantados con su nuevo mobiliario exclusivo, peculiares objetos de decoración y ropa de moda para tres estilos bien diferenciados: “Góticos”, “deportistas” y “niños bien”. Regala a tus Sims una nueva cadena de música, una tele y otros aparatos para que vayan a la última y estén siempre en contacto con sus amigos. Que por ti no quede y los Sims luzcan siempre la moda más in para jóvenes, como ropa deportiva, vaqueros de diseño y conjuntos para practicar yoga. ¡Deja que los Sims más jovencitos den rienda suelta a su creatividad como más les gusta a los adolescentes!. * Los Sims 2: Cocina y Baño - Diseño de Interiores Accesorios (The Sims 2: Kitchen & Bathroom - Interior Design Stuff) - abril de 2008 Vuelve a diseñar las principales zonas de estar de tus Sims y conviértelas en los espacios más lujosos del barrio. Moderniza el interiorismo de cocina y baño para tus Sims, recreando un estilo contemporáneo o romántico. Transforma el cuarto de baño en un romántico retiro con preciosas bañeras exentas y relajantes focos integrados, o aporta un toque moderno con bonitas duchas y lavabos de cristal. Rediseña su cocina actualizándolas con elegantes electrodomésticos colocados sobre encimeras de granito, o armarios de madera natural junto a hornillos de hierro forjado. Viste a tus Sims con la ropa y los accesorios perfectos para disfrutar de sus magníficas habitaciones nuevas, desde lujosos albornoces hasta delantales de diseño. ¡Conviértete en el diseñador de interiores personal de tus Sims! * Los Sims 2: IKEA Accesorios para el Hogar (The Sims 2: IKEA Home Stuff) - junio de 2008 Decora tu casa con la nueva colección de muebles y artículos de decoración diseñados por IKEA. Podrás crear un ambiente moderno, un despacho espacioso, un salón elegante o un dormitorio acogedor, convirtiendo la casa de los sueños de tus Sims en algo aún mejor, un cálido hogar. Diseña la casa de tus Sims para que encaje con su personalidad gracias una novedosa gama de sofás, camas, mesas, televisores, estanterías con una gran variedad de patrones y colores para que sean realmente únicos. Dale el toque final gracias a los objetos de decoración de IKEA tales como espejos, lámparas o jarrones. Conviértete en diseñador de interiores con los inspiradores y contemporáneos diseños de IKEA, como los de la vida real. ¡Por fin podrás recrear tu casa a la perfección! * Los Sims 2: Mansiones y Jardines Accesorios (The Sims 2: Mansion & Garden Stuff) - noviembre de 2008 Diseña impresionantes fincas y meticulosos jardines para tus Sims con tres nuevas colecciones: Infunda la mansión de tus Sims con la intrincada belleza de los nuevos diseños marroquíes, añade un toque de estilo retro-moderno con los nuevos elementos Art Deco, o construye con el imponente nuevo estilo Segundo Imperio. Con una multitud de nuevos elementos arquitectónicos y paisajísticos para elegir, ¡Los hogares de tus Sims lucirán más impresionantes que nunca! Recopilados * Los Sims 2 Deluxe (The Sims 2 Deluxe) - mayo de 2007 Los Sims 2 + Los Sims 2 Noctámbulos + CD Extra. * Los Sims 2 Megaluxe (The Sims 2 Double Deluxe) - abril de 2008 Los Sims 2 + Los Sims 2 Noctámbulos + Los Sims 2 ¡De Fiesta! Accesorios* + CD Extra. Los Sims 3 Los Sims 3 fue anunciado por EA en noviembre de 2006. Está disponible en tiendas en todo el mundo y mediante descarga digital desde el 2 de junio de 2009 (en España, el 4 de junio). También se lanzó la "Edición Coleccionista", que incluye objetos exclusivos, un pendrive con forma de rombo y la guía oficial, todo envuelto en un caja brillante. El 5 de agosto, a penas dos meses después de su lanzamiento, EA anunció que Los Sims 3 había vendido 3,7 millones de copias.Guiamanía: Los Sims 3 venden 3,7 millones de copias La producción de Los Sims 3 se inició después del lanzamiento de '' Los Sims 2''. El juego se situa años antes de Los Sims (se cree que 25 años) y cuenta con mejoras en la interfaz de usuario, así como un barrio abierto, sin pantallas de carga entre solar y solar, con lo que los Sims pueden pasear libremente por la ciudad. Las acciones que realiza un Sim dependerán del contexto en que las realice, quedarán grabadas en su memoria hasta tal punto de que si por ejemplo un Sim viola una norma social, más adelante tendrá la opción de pedir disculpas por lo que ha hecho. El juego usa el motor gráfico similar al CryENGINE2, el mismo con el que se han realizado gráficos tan impresionantes como los del esperado Crysis 2. Tres expansiones han sido lanzadas hasta la fecha para la tercera generación de la serie, además de 3 packs de accesorios, el primero de ellos, celebrando el 10 aniversario de la serie introdujeron en él 3 de los objetos más solicitados de las dos primeras generaciones. Además, muchos artículos están disponibles en línea en Los Sims 3 Store, mediante pago adicional. Cabe señalar que Maxis ya no está involucrada en la producción de la franquicia desde su traspaso a la The Sims Division durante la segunda generación. En su lugar, Maxis está centrando sus recursos en el desarrollo de su franquicia Spore. Además, Electronic Arts anunció el 8 de abril de 2009 que Will Wright dejó Maxis para irse a Stupid Fun Club,Yahoo! Juegos: "Will Wright, creador de Los Sims, abandona Electronic Arts" un estudio de desarrollo de entretenimiento fundado en 2001 por el propio Will y Electronic Arts, los cuales tienen ambos el 50% de las acciones, con el propósito de desarrollar "nuevas propiedades intelectuales para múltiples sectores incluyendo videojuegos, cine, televisión, Internet y juguetería". Los Sims 3 ha sido lanzado también en plataformas móviles, y tambien a las consolas de sobremesa y de bolsillo como las Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii y Nintendo DS En Los Sims 2 y sus Hobbies, nuestros Sims podían jugar antes que nosotros a Los Sims 3 mediante una computadora entregada por un hombre misterioso (Rod Humbble). En mayo de 2009, Los Sims 3 fue filtrado en la red poco tiempo antes de su puesta en venta alrededor del mundo por un descuido de Electronic Arts.Eurogamer.es Los Sims 3, filtrados La propia empresa aclaró que esa versión era una "demo" llena de bugs y con sólo la mitad del mundo donde viven los Sims. Este suceso no ha afectado gravemente a EA en lo que se refiere a número de ventas. El videojuego base, las tres expansiones, los tres paquetes de accesorios y las futuras entregas constituyen la tercera generación de la serie principal. Expansiones * Los Sims 3: Trotamundos (The Sims 3 World Adventures) La primera expansión de Los Sims 3 nos brinda la oportunidad de llevar de viaje a nuestros Sims, como ya hizo "De Vacaciones" y "Bon Voyage". A la hora de viajar, podemos elegir entre tres nuevos mundos ambientados en países de la vida real: Al-Simhara (Egipto), Champs Les Sims (Francia) y Shang Simla (China). En ellos nuestros Sims pueden hacer muchas nuevas y divertidas actividades, entre ellas las Aventuras, en las que se enfrentarán a difíciles retos con el fin de conseguir objetos inimitables. Todo esto enmarcado con los paisajes y culturas más representativos de cada país (pirámides egípcias, pagodas chinas, la Torre Eiffel, trajes regionales, platos típicos...). Además, trae novedades como la herramienta de creación de sótanos, las scooters, o el nuevo personaje: las momias. Salió a la venta en noviembre de 2009. * Los Sims 3: Triunfadores (The Sims 3 Ambitions) Nuevas oportunidades profesionales de éxito en la vida de los Sims. Con Los Sims 3 Triunfadores, se puede decidir si nuestro Sim será un héroe local o por el contrario creará el caos entre los vecinos. Nuestro Sim puede convertirse en bombero, en arquitecto, en cazafantasmas, en médico a domicilio, en investigador o en estilista. También los Sims pueden ser autónomos si tienen el suficiente nivel en una habilidad, por ejemplo puden ser: inventores, escultores, escritores, tatuadores, pintores, etc. Salió a la venta en junio de 2010. * Los Sims 3: Al caer la noche (The Sims 3 Late Night) Los Sims pueden salir al anochecer a divertirse. Ya sea mezclándose con las celebridades o disfrutando de una noche casual con los amigos, pero algunas escenas son más exclusivas que otras, así que los Sims tendrán que tener los contactos necesarios para entrar en las discotecas de moda. Donde quiera que vayan, los Sims descubrirán nuevas cosas para llegar a ser adoradas celebridades, fiesteros de la noche, superestrellas de la música, o sexis vampiros. Salió a la venta en octubre de 2010. Paquetes de accesorios * Los Sims 3: Diseño y Tecnología Accesorios (The Sims 3: High End Loft Stuff) Es el primer pack de accesorios para el videojuego Los Sims 3, en el cual se incluyen accesorios modernos y de alta tecnología, tal y como su nombre lo indica. Para celebrar el décimo aniversario de la saga Los Sims, han sido incluídos objetos clásicos de generaciones anteriores: la cama vibratoria del amor, la guitarra eléctrica y el acuario. Salió a la venta en febrero de 2010. * Los Sims 3: ¡Quemando Rueda! Accesorios (The Sims 3: Fast Lane Stuff) Es el segundo pack de accesorios para el videojuego Los Sims 3. Ofrece a tus Sims el viaje con el que siempre han soñado y el estilo de vida que le acompaña. Elige entre cuatro nuevos estilos de moda, muebles y vehículos: conducción, suspense, rockabilly y lujo clásico. Crea un aparcamiento incomparable para guardar el coche de competición o el bólido de tu Sim. Decora la casa de tus Sims con accesorios de gran lujo que hagan juego con tus nuevos coches de gama alta. El pack agregara 12 nuevos coches: 3 de conducción, 2 de lujo clásico, 4 de rockabilly y 3 de suspense. Además de mobiliario de tematica de coches. Hay un nuevo rasgo: Entusiasta por los vehículos, podrán ponerle nombre al coche y llegar a tener una amistad según lo tanto que lo hayas conducido. Salió a la venta en septiembre de 2010. * Los Sims 3: Patios y Jardines Accesorios (The Sims 3: Outdoors Stuff) Es el tercer pack de accesorios para el videojuego Los Sims 3. Construye el escenario perfecto al aire libre para tus Sims con muebles con estilo, la electrónica al aire libre, y los hoyos acogedores de fuego y chimeneas. Da a tus Sims una variedad de nuevos jacuzzis donde podrá relajarse con los amigos o conseguir algo mas con alguien especial. Sube la temperatura con un nuevo construido de parrilla de sobremesa como parte de la cocina de tus Sims al aire libre y tener su cocina en un nivel completamente nuevo. Elegir entre dos estilos nuevos. "Terrasa de Jardin" dispone de elegantes piezas de hierro forjado, "Y Puesta al Sol en la Terrasa", abrazando el calor al aire libre. Viste a tus Sims en una gran variedad de ropa elegante pero casual para un gran día en el sol o de la noche bajo las estrellas. Salió a la venta en febrero de 2011. Secuelas y spin-offs The Sims Online En diciembre del 2002, Maxis lanzó a la venta Los Sims Online, que permitía jugar al clásico Los Sims en versión MMORPG, en donde diferentes personas reales interactuaban en salas. El juego buscaba hacerse popular entre los MMORPG, pero desafortunadamente, ésto no sucedió así. Muchos jugadores de los Sims buscaban encontrarse con un juego al estilo del resto de la serie, pero se encontraron con que no podían modificar los objetos igual que como lo hacían en Los Sims. Este hecho combinado con la ausencia de cooperación (que sí marcó el juego durante la fase de pruebas) lo convirtió, según la mayor parte de análisis de revistas, en una gran sala de charla (chat room) en vez de lo que podría haber sido. En 2008 se creó un proyecto llamado EA-Land,Vandal: "The Sims Online da paso a EA-Land" que actualizó The Sims Online en unos nuevos servidores. Estaba basado en el propio The Sims Online, aunque con mejoras en interacciones y lugares, se ofrecía de forma gratuita y lanzaban actualizaciones semanales con la finalidad de revivir el juego. El 1 de agosto de 2008 EA desmanteló el equipo de desarrollo de EA-Land liderado por Luc Barthelet y anunció el cierreVandal: "EA-Land cierra sus puertas" definitivo del servicio. Los Sims Historias Los Sims Historias es una serie de videojuegos alterna, cuyo primer videojuego fue publicado en 2007. Es desarrollada y distribuida por Electronic Arts, y está basada en una versión modificada de Los Sims 2 usando su motor gráfico y su interfaz. Este motor de videojuego está optimizado para jugar con computadoras de especificaciones bajas, como las portátiles. Como tal, sus requisitos del sistema son más bajos que los de Los Sims 2, pero aun así funcionan igualmente en ordenadores de sobremesa. El juego tiene varias características especiales para portátiles, como la pausa automática cuando se cierra la tapa o el indicador de batería. Esta serie está hecha especialmente para 3 tipos de jugadores: los que quieren jugar a Los Sims 2 en sus portátiles (que generalmente tienen características inferiores), aquellos que desean participar en otras actividades como la mensajería instantánea mientras juegan, y los que son nuevos en la franquicia. Además de un modo de juego libre como los juegos principales, los juegos también contienen el modo de historia lineal donde los jugadores deben completar una serie de metas a fin de avanzar en la historia. Aunque Historias de la Vida y Historias de Mascotas cada uno contiene dos historias separadas, Historias de Náufragos contiene una historia que es el doble de larga que las historias de cualquiera de los dos primeros juegos. Al ser un juego para iniciados, muchas características importantes de Los Sims 2 han sido suprimidas. Por ejemplo, los Miedos o la etapa Anciano en Historias de Mascotas. Oficialmente, el contenido y las partidas no son compatibles con Los Sims 2, sin embargo, algunos jugadores se han dedicado a traspasar los archivos. Hasta ahora han sido lanzados tres juegos en esta línea y no se espera ninguno más: * Los Sims Historias de la Vida (The Sims: Life Stories) - febrero de 2007 * Los Sims Historias de Mascotas (The Sims 2: Pet Stories) - junio de 2007 * Los Sims Historias de Náufragos (The Sims 2: Castaway Stories) - febrero de 2008 MySims MySims es una serie de videojuegos creada por Electronic Arts exclusivamente para las videoconsolas Wii y Nintendo DS, excepto la primera versión, que se lanzó también para PC, incluyendo un modo en línea. Está destinada para el público infantil y los personajes tienen un aspecto parecido al estilo chibi (término japonés) y a los Mii de Nintendo. La serie se estreno en septiembre de 2007, con el lanzamiento de la versión original. Es conocida también como la primera de la saga Sim que entra en el mercado chino . * MySims - septiembre de 2007 * MySims Kingdom - octubre de 2008 * MySims Racing - junio de 2009 * MySims Party - junio de 2009 * MySims Agents - marzo de 2009 * MySims Sky Heroes - próximamente The Sims Carnival Los Sims en consolas * Los Sims (versión para consolas) es el primer juego lanzado para plataformas de consolas. Comparte nombre con el primer juego de la serie principal aunque tiene diversas variaciones gráficas importantes, de hecho, es el primer juego de Los Sims en un entorno 3D. * Los Sims Toman la Calle (The Sims Bustin' Out) - diciembre de 2003 es el segundo título de la serie Los Sims en consolas. Fue lanzado para PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance y N-Gage, a finales de 2003. Como dice su nombre, los Sims pueden salir de casa para visitar otros lugares. Hay dos modos de juego: el Modo Tomar la Calle, con una jugabilidad por misiones y el Modo Libre, muy parecido al juego original de PC. Fue el segundo juego de Los Sims que no salía para PC. La versión de PlayStation 2 también ofrecía la opción de jugar en línea, aunque EA ya ha cerrado los servidores. * Los Urbz: Sims en la Ciudad (The Urbz: Sims in the City) - 17 de noviembre de 2004 Es un juego basado en que los Sims viven en un entorno urbano, presumiblemente dentro de SimCity. El jugador debe ganar reputación y completar las tareas que le proponen los distintos personajes. Fue lanzado para Xbox, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, Nintendo GameCube y Game Boy Advance. Además, cuenta con The Black Eyed Peas como PNJs (Personajes No Jugables). Otros juegos para consola son: * Los Sims 2 - noviembre de 2005. * Los Sims 2 Mascotas - 19 de octubre de 2006. * Los Sims 2 Náufragos - 29 de octubre de 2007. * Los Sims 2 Vecinos y Mascotas - 22 de agosto de 2008. Únicamente para Nintendo DS. * Los Sims 3 - noviembre de 2010. Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS y Wii. * Los Sims 3 - 2011. Próximamente para Nintendo 3DS. Los Sims Medieval Los Sims Medieval, es un nuevo juego que sitúa a los populares personajes de Los Sims en la Edad Media y trae un juego nunca antes visto en la historia de Los Sims. Por primera vez, los jugadores podrán crear héroes, aventurarse en misiones, construir y controlar un reino, y jugar con cada Héroe Sim en la tierra. La creatividad será infinita, con nuevas historias llenas de drama, romance, conflictos, y comedia. Los Sims Medieval ofrece a los jugadores la oportunidad de construir un reino medieval, controlar personajes de todos los ámbitos de la vida, desde reyes y reinas, a Caballeros y Magos, herreros y bardos. Ofrece un sinfín de posibilidades de narración en forma de misiones, desde elaborar una legendaria espada, organizar una boda real, a proteger el reino de un malvado hechicero, para encontrar la fuente de la juventud. Cada misión será completamente diferente dependiendo del Héroe Sim que se esté controlando. Los jugadores podrán personalizar cada nuevo héroe que llega al reino, incluyendo la selección de sus rasgos y su peor defecto. Los jugadores se acercarán a sus personajes, no sólo enviándoles en misiones épicas, sino también asegurándose de que cumplan con sus responsabilidades diarias, como curar a los enfermos, comerciar productos exóticos, o forjar armas. Lo que le sucede a los Sims depende del jugador. Vuelven los tiempos de romance y caballería con Los Sims Medieval. Aunque la serie se llama Medieval, este primer juego no será el único, saldrán más entregas ambientadas en otras épocas, según ha anunciado EA. Otros Los Sims: La Película El 28 de mayo de 2007 la revista Vatiety anuncióVariety: "Fox brings 'SIMS' to bigscreen" (Fox lleva Los Sims a la gran pantalla) que 20th Century Fox estaba preparando una adaptación cinematográfica de la serie Los Sims.ElMundo.es: "Los Sims será película" Al parecer, el argumentoVidaExtra: "El delirante argumento de la película de 'Los Sims'" consistía en que unos niños compraban un juego de Los Sims y un día se dieron cuenta de que lo que hacían en el juego, repercutía en la vida real. Así modificaban su mundo a su gusto. Este argumento hizo que las críticas hacía el proyecto aumentasen considerablemente. Aun así también existía otra versión del argumento.Snooty Sims: "The Sims the movie, some infos released !" (Los Sims: La Película, más información) Según IMDb, se basaría en que "Andie" se muda a Vista Gentil y descubre que allí no todo es tan bonito como parece y que hay mucha rivalidad entre familias. También descubre lo más importante, que están siendo controlados por un poder superior, estaban metidos en un videojuego. MySims como serie de animación El 23 de julio de 2008, EA anunció en una nota de prensaInfinite Sims: "Sims Movie and TV Series announced" (Anunciadas película de Los Sims y serie de TV) (Nota de prensa de Electronic Arts Inc., 23 de julio de 2008) (en la que también anunció la película de Los Sims) que estaba en manos de Film Roman el desarrollo de una serie de animación de televisión basada en MySims. Reconocimientos y premios Guinness World Records El éxito de Los Sims ha hecho que aparezca en el Guinness World Records obteniendo 5 récords mundiales en el libro "Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2008".VidaExtra: "Repasamos los Récords Guinness de los Videojuegos (II)" Estos registros incluyen "El Juego de Simulación más Vendido de la Historia", y "El Juego de PC más Vendido de Todos los Tiempos". Todos ellos para el juego original de Los Sims, que vendió 16 millones de unidades, 100 veces la proyección inicial de EA de 160.000 unidades. Los Sims: Juego más Influyente de la Década (Wired) El 24 de diciembre de 2009, la prestigiosa revista Wired hizo una lista de los 15 juegos más influyentes de los últimos 10 años,Wired: "The 15 Most Influential Games of the Decade" (Los 15 Juegos más Influyentes de la Década) y Los Sims consiguió el primer puesto. Los Sims 3: Juego más considerado con los animales en 2009 (PETA Proggy Awards) En diciembre de 2009, la PETA (People for the Ethical Tractement of Animals), organización internacional en defensa de los animales, entregó los Proggy Awards (Premios por el Progreso), y Los Sims 3 consiguió ganar en la categoría de "Juego más considerado con los animales".PETA Media Center: "Electronic Arts Inc. Wins PETA Award for Putting Vegetarians on Top of Their Game" (Electronic Arts Inc. gana un PETA Award por poner vegetarianos en uno de sus exitosos juegos)The PETA Files: "The Sims 3: Most Animal-Friendly Game of 2009" (Los Sims 3, Juego más Considerado con los Animales en 2009) La organización reconoció la posibilidad de crear a un Sim vegetariano en el juego, que enferman si comen carne por error y que éstos viven más días. Will Wright: BAFTA Academy Fellowship Award En octubre de 2007, la Academia Británica de las Artes Cinematográficas y Televisivas (BAFTA) reconoció el trabajo de Will Wright en el mundo de los videojuegos otorgándole el premio de miembro honorífico BAFTA Academy Fellowship Award,MeriStation: La BAFTA reconoce los méritos de Will Wright siendo el primer BAFTA para el mundo de los videojuegos. Will Wright: Vaguard Award 2007 El 20 de enero de 2007, justo el día de su 47º aniversario, Will recibía el Vaguard Award, premio otorgado por la organización "Producers Guild of America", reconociendo sus avances en la comunicación y en la tecnología. George Lucas, Pixar o James Cameron lo consiguieron antes, pero Will es el primer productor de videojuegos que recibe este galardón. Will Wright: Premio GDC a Toda una Vida Will Wright en el Salón de la Fama En febrero de 2002, Will Wright obtuvo una estrella en el Salón de la Fama de la Academia de Artes y Ciencias Interactivas,GameSpot: "Will Wright heads to Hall of Fame" (Will Wright hacia el Salón de la Fama siendo la quinta persona en conseguir una. Lucy Bradshaw: Una de las más influyentes en la industria del videojuego No sólo Will recibe reconocimientos. Lucy Bradshaw, una de las creadoras de juegos como SimCity 3000, Los Sims y Spore, ha entrado en varias listas de "mujeres más influyentes en la industria de los videojuegos". Kotaku la colocó en el séptimo lugar, y GamingAngel en el primero. Mundo Sim El Simlish, el lenguaje Sim Los Sims hablan un idioma llamado "Simlish", basado en el italiano, el francés, el checo y el japonés, aunque con raíces latinas. Este lenguaje fue creado por Stephen Kearin y Gerri Lawlor y no está completo, por lo tanto no se puede aprender. Algunas palabras en Simlish son "hey" jei (hola), "dag-dag" (adiós), chumcha (pizza) o soon-soon (hola y adiós; utilizado en los tráiler de juegos de los Sims). Varios cantantes internacionales han interpretado de nuevo sus canciones más exitosas en el idioma de Los Sims: la artista inglesa Lily Allen grabó una versión de su hit "Smile" en Simlish para un vídeo de promoción a Los Sims 2 y las Cuatro Estaciones; el grupo español La Oreja de Van Gogh también grabó "Dulce Locura" para Los Sims 2: Mascotas; Depeche Mode también participó en Los Sims 2; para el juego "Los Urbz: Sims en la ciudad", fueron grabados temas de los Black Eyed Peas como "Shut Up" o "Let´s Get Started"; otro grupo que también incluyó una canción en Simlish fueron las Pussycat Dolls, con su sonado "Don't Cha"; también Katy Perry hizo lo suyo con una versión de su canción "Hot N Cold"; Charlotte Martin también grabo su exito "Beautiful Life" para Los Sims 2: Universitarios; y recientemente, Datarock interpreto en Simlish "Fa, Fa, Fa" (Los Sims 2) y "True Stories" (Los Sims 3); Nelly Furtado ha interpretado "Manos al Aire" para Los Sims 3 Trotamundos, al igual que Matt & Kim con su tema Daylight, entre muchos otros... El Simoleón, la moneda Sim Los Sims utilizan en todos los videojuegos en donde aparecen (incluída la serie SimCity) su propia moneda, el "Simoleón", de símbolo § (una "S" con un círculo pequeño en el centro). Se desconoce el valor del Simoleón en otras monedas reales. Normalmete se ganan trabajando, vendiendo cuadros, novelas (ganando popularidad en SimCity), etc... La plomada verde, el símbolo internacional Sim La "plomada verde" (en inglés "plumbBob", forma tridimensional de seis rombos unidos por los extremos o dos pirámides de 6 caras unidos por su base) se utilizó por primera vez en Los Sims, donde era un indicador del estado de ánimo del Sim seleccionado, girando sobre su cabeza y que cambiaba de color (tonos entre verde y rojo). En un principio iba a tener forma de un simple rombo con profundidad (tal y como aparece en el segundo tráiler del juego). En ese juego solo tenía la simple función de indicador, pero más adelante, Maxis empezó a utilizarla en los tráilers de las expansiones del juego original, donde aparecian personas reales con una plomada verde, iluminada y de cristal y jugaban con que cuando alguien se colocaba una que no era la suya, se comportaba como el Sim al que le pertenecía. Entonces se fue haciendo más famosa entre la comunidad y fue apareciendo también en los juegos de consolas. Hasta que apareció Los Sims 2 y ésta se incorporó al logotipo y, por supuesto, al juego. Se convirtió en el símbolo internacional de Los Sims y los fanáticos de la serie comenzaron a ponerse en la cabeza la plomada Sim con una diadema o gorra y un pequeño alambre. Cuando faltaba cerca de un año para el lanzamiento de Los Sims 3, EA empezó a dar detalles de él y se reveló que en el logotipo (similar al de Los Sims 2), la plomada aparecía muy grande tras las letras (a diferencia del de Los Sims 2, donde aparecía pequeña encima de la "I". Electronic Arts, entonces, registró la imagen de la plomada. Desde entonces la utilizan en los avances de Los Sims 3, donde aparece girando sobre sí misma con un "3" arriba a la derecha o con el texto "Los Sims 3" encima suyo, y por supuesto, también en el propio juego. Aparece también en todas las secuelas de Los Sims, en SimAnimals y en algunos SimCity. Como curiosidad, cuando dos Sims están haciendo el "ñiqui-ñiqui" en el jacuzzi, en Los Sims 2, uno de los dos sacará el brazo por encima del agua e intentará, con poco resultado, agarrarse a su plomada. Futuro * Se esperan bastantes más expansiones y paquetes de accesorios para Los Sims 3.Capital Sims: Ya es oficial Los Sims 3 ¡Menuda Familia! y un nuevo tráiler * A mediados de abril de 2010 un animador gráfico publicó en su Twitter que estaba trabajando en los nuevos Sims de Los Sims 4. Por el momento no ha habido ningún comentario al respecto desde Electronic Arts.Capital Sims: ¿Los Sims 4? Trabajando en ello... Referencias Véase también * Los Sims * Los Sims 2 * Los Sims 3 Enlaces externos Sitios de videojuegos * [http://thesims.ea.com Sitio web oficial de Los Sims] (en inglés) * [http://www.lossims.com Sitio web oficial de la comunidad de Los Sims en Portalmix] * [http://www.lossims.ea.com Sitio web oficial de Los Sims 2 en EA] * [http://es.thesims3.com Sitio web oficial de Los Sims 3] * [http://www.thesims3.com Sitio web oficial de Los Sims 3] (en inglés) * Los Sims 3 Store Sitios de desarrolladores y distribuidores * Sitio web oficial de Maxis (en inglés) * Sitio web oficial de Electronic Arts * Sitio web oficial de Electronic Arts (en inglés) Sucesos importates * Los Sims cumplen 10 años * Los Sims: Celebrando 100 millones de juegos vendidos Wiki * Simspedia (en español) * The Sims Wiki (en inglés)